


Six Days

by Beth51276



Series: Pulling Threads [3]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth51276/pseuds/Beth51276
Summary: Six days since they were last together.
Relationships: William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne & Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Series: Pulling Threads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756069
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Six Days

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very NSFW. You have been warned.

Her cousins were leaving tomorrow for Coburg. More importantly, Uncle Leopold was reluctantly accompanying them on their journey. Best of all, they were taking their leave without having received a proposal.

She was already engaged, of course, though it had yet to be announced. Her beloved Lord M had finally agreed to marry her.

He was not royal. He was her Prime Minister. He was so much older than her. That last bit made him even more handsome to her. Cousin Albert looked silly in comparison to William’s maturity. She had never seen a man to compare to her Lord M.

They couldn’t stay away from each other. For nearly three weeks, he had been slipping into her chambers at night. When her courses came six days ago, he made her heart swell with love by not retiring to his own rooms. They slept in each other’s arms, even without having carnal relations. 

Tonight had been the farewell ball for her cousins. They might be family, but Victoria was relieved to know that the unrelenting pressure that the visit represented would be gone tomorrow. Ernst was pleasant and cordial, but Albert usually looked as though he was in want of some dried plums. Uncle Leopold, of course, was furious at his dearest wish being denied. Mama’s choler had made her ill and tonight was the first time she had left her room in days.

The court would return to Buckingham and then Victoria would summon the Privy Council for the most important battle of her life. She would marry her Lord M or she would never marry at all.

In the meantime, Victoria could hardly wait for him to come to her. They had been chaste for the past six nights and she wanted him to fall on her like a man unhinged. She giggled as she remembered the way his eyes flashed while they were dancing. 

He didn’t even wait for Victoria to open her door for him tonight. He came striding in as though there were urgent business to discuss, shutting her door decisively and locking it before he seized her in his arms. 

Melbourne then crushed his lips to hers, his hips pressing urgently against Victoria’s, desperate for relief. Sliding his hand up her gown to bare her leg, he brought her thigh up around his hip as his lips traveled down her throat. Her hands began untying his cravat and then she shoved his coat off of his shoulders. 

Melbourne slid her nightgown off of her shoulder, baring a breast to his questing mouth. “My Victoria, oh God…..tell me I can have you tonight. That I can spend the whole of the night making love to you.”

He was dying for want of her. Melbourne had long known how deeply in love he was with Victoria, but he had never dreamed how admitting that love would open the doors to a mutual sexual obsession. Their desire for each other was a great blaze in the woods, raging uncontained. The last few days had been utter torment. He had been tempted to coax her into making love with him anyway, but he knew how embarrassed Victoria was about her courses.

“Oh yes, my beautiful Lord M,” she panted between kisses, “I need you so much.”

“You have been so naughty tonight,” he slurred. “Going bare beneath your gown. Telling me about it whilst we were dancing. Whatever shall I do with you, Your Majesty?”

“Perhaps you shall have to punish me, Lord M,” replied Victoria with a smirk as her hands slipped inside his shirt, sliding it down his shoulders.

By the time she started to unfasten his breeches, his cock was already pulsing for her, desperate for her heat surrounding him. His mind wanted to caress her body until she was trembling and pleading for him to take her. He wanted to splay open her womanhood and feast until she screamed her pleasure, bathing his face in her desire. But his body was screaming for her. Victoria’s coy confession had had him on a knife edge all night until all he wanted was to fuck her until she was incoherent with ecstasy.

He groaned as she curled her fingers around him and began to stroke.

“Lord M,” she purred.

Green eyes flew open, only to see her swiftly drop to her knees before him.

“Is there anything…. _else_ I can do that pleases you?” 

Filthy thoughts played center stage at her words and Melbourne bared his teeth as her thumb danced over the head of his manhood. “Good God, Victoria, you already please me. Have pity on an old man.”

“You are not old, Lord M,” she replied, blue eyes turning mischievous as she whispered, “And I bet it’s as delicious as the rest of you.”

Melbourne’s breath left him in an audible woosh. And then with her eyes never leaving his, Victoria leaned forward and ran her tongue lightly over his bollocks.

Melbourne made a hoarse sound of want and promptly forgot how to breathe. There was the Queen on her knees before him, hair disheveled, nightgown askew with her breast bared, with her mouth practically watering for his manhood.

“Does that feel good, Lord M?”

Nothing had ever felt so good. Until she placed her mouth over him, sliding him deep within her mouth.

“Oh God, Victoria, Victoria,” he choked, utterly powerless as he watched her head bobbing, first hesitantly, then more quickly as she gained confidence.

Who had told his darling girl she could please him this way? How did he know he wanted her to look at him while she sucked him? How did she always know how to satisfy him as no woman ever had? 

All he could do was slide his fingers in her hair and desperately try not to thrust. 

He moaned as she hollowed her cheeks around him, sucking in earnest. She pulled back, licking him from base to tip, then twirling her tongue around the head. 

“Yes, yes, my love, my precious girl.”

Her enthusiasm for him, for his body, never ceased to amaze him. She had chosen him to be the one person she never held back with, never hid from, and always trusted.

Melbourne closed his eyes in utter ecstasy, tilting his head back as she worked him, stroking her hair and muttering nonsense noises of pleasure.

Then she slid him in deep once again and he hissed as his cock hit the back of her throat before she actually _swallowed _around him.__

__His eyes flew open and he swore. Profusely. Unable to chastise himself for using such language before the Queen, he reached down, pulling her off of him, and then yanked Victoria up by her arm. At the very last second he refrained from shredding her nightgown down the middle and pulled it off over her head instead. After swiftly removing the rest of his clothes, he swept Victoria up in his arms and carried her to the bed._ _

__“My God, Victoria, do you _want_ me to take you against the wall?” He spread her out on the bed before him, crawling between her legs._ _

__“Can we do it that way?” Victoria’s eyes practically danced with an eagerness that made him chuckle. “It would be so good!”_ _

__“It would be bloody fantastic. However, I have something else in mind for you tonight.”_ _

__Melbourne’s eyes went wide as his hand went between Victoria’s legs and he realized that he need not rouse her. Then he sat back on the bed with a grin and patted his lap._ _

__“Come here.”_ _

__Victoria’s gaze never left him as she held herself open for him, sinking downward as Melbourne held his throbbing erection steady for her. Both shouted as she took all of him, right to the pubic bone. She gasped at the fit as he hilted deep within her._ _

__Melbourne clenched his jaw at the feel of her. “You are so tight,” he seethed. “God, you are so unbearably….beautiful, Victoria. You are utterly mine, your body made for me and only me. I’ll never get enough of pleasuring you.”_ _

__Victoria tilted her head back and moaned as she rocked on him. “Ohhhh…. _ohhh_. You feel enormous, William.”_ _

__“Mmmm, flattery again, Ma’am?” he teased, hands guiding her hips as they found a rhythm. “You say the nicest things.”_ _

__Victoria’s hair was streaming behind her, the ends of her silken strands brushing against his thighs as she rode him. She squealed as his hands grasped her bottom, bringing her even further down upon him._ _

__“Oh god, my Lord M!” Victoria cried, shuddering._ _

__“You make me so hard, sweetheart. This is what I’ve wanted all night. You naked and full of my cock.”_ _

__Victoria gasped at the coarse verbiage, and the fresh flush of dampness caused a surge of blood to his manhood that made him groan with pleasure. His control was quickly slipping. But she wasn’t insensible, not yet._ _

__Regaining his senses, Melbourne grabbed one of Victoria’s legs, moving it upward, and took charge of the thrusting. The new angle made Victoria gasp and cry out as his shaft hit inwards and upwards, pressing over and over against a new spot within her velvet walls. The effect was immediate._ _

__“L-lord M. Oh God, William! I’m going to-“_ _

__“Not yet,” growled Melbourne, pressing his forehead against Victoria’s. “Wait.”_ _

__Melbourne’s arm was slung across Victoria’s back, his fingers digging into her bottom as he tried to bury himself as deeply as possible. His thrusts grew more urgent and Victoria started to sob with pleasure._ _

__“Please, William,” she begged. “I can’t-“_ _

__“Yes, you can. It will be so good, my dearest girl. Stay with me, love. I’ll bring you so much harder this way.”_ _

__Melbourne was frankly amazed at his own restraint. His view was incredible, his shaft glossy with her wetness. She was pink and swollen around him. The scent of her arousal, her womanhood so hot and tight around his cock; he couldn’t believe he had yet to lose himself. But he wanted to take her higher than ever before._ _

__Victoria was babbling, strangled pleas interspersed with his name, swearing her love for him. He thrust even harder knowing that she couldn’t hold back much longer._ _

__“And I love you, my beauty. More than anything.”_ _

__“Oh my God, William! Don’t stop!” Her cries became sharper, more strident._ _

__“Yes, Victoria! That’s it, my darling! Come hard for me. Fuck!”_ _

__At the sound of the vulgarity, Victoria suddenly shrieked and came so hard he could feel the trickle of her fluids on his lap. She bit hard into his shoulder, clawing his back. Melbourne shouted in triumph as Victoria’s sex nearly yanked at his manhood. Then his eyes squeezed shut as if in exquisite agony as he fisted his hand through Victoria’s hair. The veins on his neck popped out as he threw his head back, roaring furiously as his release claimed him hard, blast upon blast of his seed filling her._ _

__“My God,” he rasped, unable to catch his breath._ _

__Victoria whimpered in his arms, still trembling with aftershocks as they crashed down to the bed._ _

__“Are you alright, darling?”_ _

__Still unable to speak, she nodded against his chest._ _

__Melbourne shuddered, his entire body still pulsing wildly from the pleasure she’d given him. “My beautiful girl, my wonderful Queen, my wife-to-be.” He tightened their embrace._ _

__“I’m sorry, Lord M,” she said as she finally regained her voice._ _

__“Whatever for, my darling?”_ _

__Shame along with color flooded her cheeks._ _

__“I wanted you so much, I was wanton. Then I made a mess, and-“. She buried her face in his chest._ _

__Melbourne pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Shhhh. Hear me now, and look at me.” He tipped her chin up so she could meet his eyes._ _

__“Nothing we do together is ever shameful. There’s no propriety here, Victoria. None whatsoever. I can only adore you when you’re so uninhibited as to love me so fully as you do. What brought this about?”_ _

__“Mama. She knows about us. She said I was shameful for taking you into my bed. Then I got to hear her go on about how Cousin Albert would have had a more proper perspective on marital relations.”_ _

__Melbourne snorted at that last bit._ _

__“What are you laughing at, Lord M?_ _

__“Your mother. She seems to know so much about her nephew’s bedroom habits.”_ _

__“Lord M!”_ _

__“I only speak the truth. She’s willing to dwell on your cousin’s proclivities just to chastise you. Not only does it make one uncomfortable, but I won’t allow her to upset you or make you feel wrong or shameful for what we have.” He stroked her hair as he drew her even closer. “What we have is beautiful to me beyond any expression, Victoria.”_ _

__Victoria looked up at him shyly. “Did you like it?”_ _

__There was no need to specify what the “it” was. “Oh yes, my darling,” he replied huskily. “Where did you get the idea?”_ _

__“Oh, I wondered about it since you had used your mouth on me. So I asked one of my ladies about it.”_ _

__“So, to whom should I send the gift?” drawled Melbourne._ _

__Victoria smacked his chest, laughing at him. “Lord M!”_ _

__“You simply must ensure she remains, despite the upcoming shift in power, Ma’am.”_ _

__“You’re such a scoundrel!”_ _

__“No, my darling,” he replied solemnly, as he shifted to lie on top of her. “Not anymore. For I have been utterly conquered by my Queen.”_ _


End file.
